


Ice Skaters

by supremegreendragon



Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: 12DaysCF19, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremegreendragon/pseuds/supremegreendragon
Summary: For the 12 Days of ColdflashDay 8 - New BeginningsLen teaches Barry a new skill.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Ice Skaters

Winter had covered Central City with a fresh blanket of snow. The freezing weather demanded one go out with at least a coat, some gloves and warm shoes. Barry himself had all three, as well as a scarf, earmuffs and extra warm leggings.

Meanwhile, Len strode outside with his usual parka and visors. He didn’t wear gloves, despite Barry’s constant nagging. His neck was bare to the outside elements. Barry looked at it and yearned to wrestle a warm scarf over it. He worried for his lover.

Yet Len seemed not to mind in the slightest. As a matter of fact, he seemed quite comfortable in the weather. They made it to the lake. Barry’s eyes widened in awe. He had seen this place thousands of times, but rarely like this. The ice was strong enough to support everyone’s collected weight. There were a half dozen couples already out, skating around. A few people were skating by themselves. Everyone on the ice were skilled. It made Barry uncomfortable, although he hesitated to tell Len that. 

Len had wanted to teach him how to ice skate. Barry would hate to disappoint him by declining the offer. It wasn’t that Barry was scared of getting hurt. After all, he had super-healing. It was more the fact that he worried about looking like a doofus. He worried Len would see him in an embarrassing situation.

“Ready, Barry?” Len’s voice snapped Barry out of his thoughts. Barry noted that Len already had on his skates.

“Um…yeah,” Barry hastened to get them on. 

Once the two were in their skates, they edged toward the ice. Barry took a tentative step, frowning at how slick it felt. He would surely fall on his butt if he tried to stand on that. 

Len was already standing on the ice. He turned to his lover with a warm smile, gently trying to pull Barry closer. 

“Well, you’re not going to learn with one foot in the snow,” he joked.

Barry allowed Len to drag him to the ice. Immediately, Barry struggled to keep his balance. He held Len’s hand tightly.

“Len, I don’t know about this.”

“Giving up now?” Len smiled patiently.

“No,” Barry flushed red, “But I’m not…ready to take on the ice. Maybe we should do another week of practicing on the normal ground?”

“We already did that, dollface. You’re ready. You just need to believe.”

“Len, maybe we could—”

“Barry,” Len pulled Barry into an embrace. Barry sank all of his weight onto Len’s shoulders. Len carried him with ease, guiding them both along the middle of the lake, “You can’t be Captain Cold’s boyfriend if you’re scared of a little ice.”

“Then I want a divorce,” Barry grumbled.

“Too late!”

With that, Len took one long glide through the ice, dragging Barry with him. He did moves that put all the other skaters to shame. He twirled around, making Barry realized that this was a dance.

Every time Barry thought he was going to topple over, Len supported him at the last minute. Len kept him anchored throughout the entire dance. People were staring, but not in the way Barry had originally feared. Instead of being embarrassed for Barry, they were in awe at the way Len danced with him. 

Barry managed a sincere smile. Once he realized that Len wouldn’t let him fall, he actually started to have fun. They ended the dance with a pose in the very center of the ice, both men out of breath but happy nonetheless. 

“Wow,” that was all Barry could say. 

Len captured his lips in a loving kiss, then withdrew, “See? There’s nothing the Flash can’t do. You just gotta believe in yourself.”

“To be fair, you did all the work,” Barry chuckled.

“Really? I didn’t notice.”

“It was kind of hard to miss.”

“Well,” Len smirked, “If I did so much work, maybe you should give me a reward?”

“Sure. I’ll whip you up the best hot chocolate in the world when we get home.”

“You’re an angel, Barry.”


End file.
